


贝多芬第十四号钢琴奏鸣曲

by Molly_99



Series: 中文翻译：曲中音符系列 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 亲吻, 发现真相, 已确立关系, 没有beta, 眼神接触, 触碰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_99/pseuds/Molly_99
Summary: 中文翻译。原帖地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/831207.威尔最终弄明白了所有事情。这是一个关于这是如何发生的小故事。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: 中文翻译：曲中音符系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920685
Kudos: 5





	贝多芬第十四号钢琴奏鸣曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Piano Sonata No. 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831207) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel). 



> 作者的话：贝多芬的第十四号钢琴奏鸣曲更广为人知的名字是《月光奏鸣曲》。我选择这个作为故事的标题，因为我认为这段音乐很适合这个故事的气氛。  
> 我个人认为，汉尼拔的幽默感往往会被其他因素所忽视或掩盖。不过我想威尔会欣赏它的，或者至少在轻抚过汉尼拔的皮肤之后会理解它。无论如何，这只是我的看法。  
> 译者的话：一个甜到腻的深情凝视的故事（x

月色皎洁。

就威尔的喜好而言，他总是觉得月亮那里太冷，太贫瘠了。在那拥有着灵活头脑的威尔眼中，它绝不仅仅是一个能提供照明的东西。对威尔来说，冰冷的银光就像死亡一样使生命褪了色，使沉睡的世界在本质上显得近乎无情无义，甚至在新的平面上显得病态而怪诞。就像是肉身抛弃了它的毛绒本性，变成了光滑的石头;血丢弃了它那鲜美多汁的黏性，变成了一堆闪亮的镜子。那里绝对是一个充满着凄凉的夜色，假的大理石和黯淡的英镑的地方，至少威尔过去是这样认为的。

汉尼拔沐浴在月光里，他并不死气沉沉，反而看上去比死亡本身更致命。他棱角分明的脸庞在深眠中是那么引人注目，近乎像是在亵渎神明了。他静止不动时就像是一只休息中的捕食者，他的潜能已经准备好了，他要从目标猎物的最细微的意志颤抖和行为软弱中攫取生命的活力。

时间的早晚只是相对而言的，月光闯进屋里，从卧室那漂亮的拱形窗户里钻进来，昂贵而厚重的窗前帷幕害得他们在匆忙中不能达到那些已被遗忘的目的了，最终陷入一种舒服的精疲力竭。像布窗帘和方形窗这样平淡无奇的东西都是为别人准备的。威尔曾期望过汉尼拔在生活的每一个方面都有对精美绝伦有着高标准。他的卧室并没有让人失望，它在奢华程度上近乎享乐主义，威尔并不是在抱怨什么。除了连环杀手和对着他耳朵大喊大叫的杰克，没有什么能引诱移情者在清晨离开这个可以被近视的人笑称为床的地方。威尔更愿意把它看作是某种由云、天鹅的绒毛和记忆棉*做成的奇迹，一种能缓冲和包裹着他的身体，不使它离开的奇迹，一个是他现在的陪伴的奇迹。  
（*一种柔软、慢回弹的材料，日常生活中被做成枕头和床垫等）

威尔睡着了，他一直在睡觉，这对他来说难道不算一个小奇迹吗?他躺在在汉尼拔身下，那个身材高大的男人趴在他身上，他们的双腿纠缠在一起。收紧的手臂紧紧地抱着他，这感觉简直像是穿了一件束缚衣，不过这感觉其实要比那舒服得多，他们鼻头相挨地躺在同一只枕头上。这种姿势其他人可能会觉得不舒服，觉得受限制，但威尔认为这让他感到踏实。至少，这样的安排可以防止他梦游。在他们非常规的关系确立之前，威尔永远猜不出汉尼拔是一个爱拥抱的人，尽管用这个词来形容这个严肃的医生确实太轻巧可爱了些。实际上，用章鱼或占有欲爆棚的混蛋作比要准确得多。汉尼拔在睡梦中和醒着的时候都是一样的在掌控着全局。如果想要去洗手间，那就会变成一项对耳语的谈判、扭曲的姿势以及尊严的自我保护的考验了。

威尔醒了，或者更准确地说，是被他噩梦惊醒了，威尔睁开了眼睛。威尔看到了他珍贵的朋友，他那还在睡梦中的挚爱，他看到了汉尼拔的脸庞，那被静默和月光雕刻出来的脸庞。睡梦中的汉尼拔让威尔想起了狼、渡鸦还有其他一些掠食者，那些从鲜血、腐肉，以及偶尔刚从眼球中窃取秘密和力量的掠食者们。

然而，威尔一想到这些念头都是关于他的爱人的，他就不再感动苦恼了。威尔突然有了一种很想摸一摸他爱人的冲动，仅仅因为现在他可以这样做，而他知道他自己和他的爱人都会默许这样的动作。威尔抬起一只睡意中的沉重的手，他用手指轻轻抚过爱人冰冷的面颊，而后笨拙地滑到他棱角分明的颧骨。作为威尔毫无掩饰的触碰的回应，汉尼拔在瞬间睁大了双眼，他醒了过来，一把捉住了威尔的手。

威尔被汉尼拔的迅速的反应吓了一大跳，他太震惊以至于没有感觉到汉尼拔并未对他造成真正的伤害，威尔没有时间将视线转移到其他地方，他只能直直地盯着汉尼拔的眼睛。尽管他们的关系最近更进了一步，但是他至今仍然会避免这样做。每个人都有权保守自己的秘密，在威尔看来，这样的权利是人人应得的。但是他的天赋迫使他很少有机会能这样做，他也很少给人们保留秘密这一选项。他的思想就像个夜里的迫不得已的小偷，从那双重的大门里爬进来，寻找着隐藏在每个人眼角里的阴影的来源。

大多数人会认为汉尼拔的眼睛是棕色的，但仔细一看，它们实际上是浓郁的、深邃而狡猾的红褐色。它们在月光下闪耀着，好比将混杂在一起的巧克力和泥土分离，医生的眼睛像精致的红宝石一样闪闪发光，其中的红点像是鲜血喷溅。这双眼睛目不转睛地盯着威尔，看着移情者的思想缓缓融入其中，威尔通过汉尼拔的心灵之窗进入了他的思想，他最终得到了打开它的钥匙。

真相，所有的真相，都在那里了。尽管它的本质是可怕的，但它仍是美妙绝伦的。它们在复杂和优雅中卸下了心防，而同时仍被宿命在无形中影响着。威尔深深地吸了一口气，睁大了双眼，他现在对那个与他同床共枕的男人和怪物有了新的邪恶的认知。

窃取，不断地窃取，汉尼拔不断窃取着威尔散发的气息，他呼吸着威尔散发出的香甜的热气，两个人的身体紧紧贴在一起，战或逃只是目前他们心中的一个想法。他们已经到了这样一个地步，汉尼拔曾以为威尔永远都不会了解到真实的自己，汉尼拔甚至已经接受了这一点了，他在一个更好的时机来临前都保持了妥协。不管这是不是他一厢情愿的想法，汉尼拔已经得到了超出他预期的东西。他本来愿意保留一些话题不谈，但是命运似乎最终还是迫使他在这件事上采取行动了。

下一步行动是关键，那会在他们之间建立一个全新的结局，或是开启一个他们未来的开端，这结果就像刀刃上的平衡，完全取决于他们接下来会说什么或做什么。如果有必要，汉尼拔知道自己会杀了威尔，尽管这样做会让他非常痛苦，但是他会的。

一无所知才能幸福地保存生命，而威尔刚刚却用自己的生命换取了最终的答案。汉尼拔紧紧地抱住他的爱人，心里盘算着，他最终会帮威尔一个忙，仁慈地结束他的生命。移情者极有可能无法在得知真相后存活下来，他会在它血腥的重压下屈服和崩溃。这是一个沉重的负担，对那些不习惯这些的人来说尤其是如此。

“我猜从现在开始，我将不得不问我们在吃谁，而不是在吃什么。”（I guess from now on, I'll have to ask who we are eating instead of what.）威尔平静地说，并且还在继续研究这个杀手，他们眼神交流一次也没有中断，威尔同时还忽视了指甲戳进肉里的刺痛。这仿佛是威尔第一次真正看见他，汉尼拔认为这是多重意义上的第一次。

汉尼拔领会了他说的话深层含义，他惊讶地吐出了一大口空气，而与此同时威尔深深的吸进了一口气。汉尼拔能感觉到他身下的身体放松了，顺从了，紧张的肌肉又再次松弛了。该汉尼拔做出他的下一步行动了，威尔用坚定的目光注视着他，他身上的每一个细胞都散发着信任的气息。他躺在汉尼拔的怀里，任由医生的重量把他压在柔软的床上，把他困在那里。

汉尼拔的嘴唇变得润湿了，他敏捷的头脑仔细分析这移情者刚刚的遣词造句，他注意到了时态和它们表达出的所有含义*——威尔想和他有个未来。他想和他一起用餐，即使那些餐食他知道它们不是羊肉、猪肉或其他什么汉尼拔曾经告诉他们的那些常人可接受的肉类。  
（* I guess from now on, I'll have to ask who we are eating instead of what.）

整件事都是始料未及的。

是全然一新。

却也同样是……值得回味。

汉尼拔不相信自己能说出什么话，至少现在不行，况且他也并不想要说任何毁灭性的或不雅的话语，所以他只是简单地点了点头作为回答，他倾身向前用他冰冷的额头碰了碰威尔炽热的额头。他深深地吸了一口气，他嗅出了真挚的气味，带着淡淡的甜香和花香，汉尼拔却一时辨认不出这是何种花，这花名从他脑海里溜走了。汉尼拔放开了紧紧抓着威尔的手，他很确信到了早晨这里威尔身上这里就会变成瘀青。汉尼拔开始温柔地摩挲爱人的身侧，放纵自己的手指划过那柔软、咸湿、微微沾着汗水的肌肤。

“我想知道……”威尔停顿了一下，似乎在寻找合适的词句，就好像真的有一种礼貌的方式来表达他心中的疑问似的，“……你是怎么选择他们的?”

仔细想了想自己的话语，汉尼拔觉得自己没有理由对威尔说谎。如果他们未来要真正的在一起，他们之间就不应该有任何秘密。“我食用粗鲁的人。”汉尼拔回答，尽量提供了简单而直接的答案。威尔几乎不敢相信地回望着他。汉尼拔发现自己喜欢他们之间这种新的长时间的目光接触。威尔的眼睛是一种奇异的深蓝色，点缀着浅灰和深灰。这使汉尼拔想起了他年轻时见过的一场风暴，一场在波罗的海冰冷的开阔海面上酝酿起来的风暴，在最原始的自然中聚集起来的能量。这是一双在时代中看到了太多事物的眼眸，那些如影随形的幻象给这双眼睛留下了永久的伤痕。

伴着一丝悔意，威尔闭上了他那美丽而复杂的双眼，他颤抖着。汉尼拔对他爱人的灵魂和肉体的颤栗感到失望，当他发觉威尔坚持不住时，他产生了本该有的更强烈的情感，移情者的肩膀开始颤抖。

就在汉尼拔开始考虑，要如何在威尔在他面前彻底崩溃之前最快地干掉他的时，汉尼拔突然发觉威尔做了个深呼吸恢复过来，然后甚至又更强烈地颤抖起来。

威尔开始放声大笑。

低沉有力的笑声震动了他的整个身体，从他卷曲的发丝震颤到他的脚趾尖。如果这看起来不是如此光彩动人的话，汉尼拔本来会感到受辱的。当医生明白威尔并没有歇斯底里，甚至没有嘲笑他时，他衷心地感谢自己的克制和敏锐的观察力。汉尼拔坦率地、由衷地感到了快乐。他之前从未听到威尔发出过如此欢快的声音，他真的怀疑很多人其实都已经听过威尔这样笑了。

“威尔？”汉尼拔试探道，他并不想让对方的狂欢就此结束，但他在此事上的好奇心开始乞求对方能就此给出某种答案。“威廉？跟我说说话。你脑子里究竟在想些什么？”

“抱歉.....抱歉。它只是....”威尔喘着气说，试图重新控制住自己。“我……我只是终于弄懂了这个笑话。这些笑话。全部的这些.....”

一个微笑似乎就要浮现在汉尼拔平静的脸上了。他抑制住了这种冲动，不愿自己完全陷入希望的诱惑之中。这结局好得令人难以置信，就好像不是真的一样。汉尼拔从来不敢奢望，更没有幻想过威尔会自愿接受真实的他。汉尼拔认为，在他面前，这种无忧无虑、无拘无束的顺从是最不同寻常的反应，尤其是现在真相已经暴露出来了。

在汉尼拔发表评论之前，威尔又开始说话了。“我认为你最被低估的特点就是你的幽默感和把握喜剧时机*。”  
（*comedic timing大概就是喜剧的节奏和寸劲吧）  
“也许。”汉尼拔小心翼翼地说，“虽然我想大多数人不会欣赏它。”他看着威尔又不禁咯咯地笑了起来起来。这本该让男人看起来像是发了疯，而不是现在这样那么惹人喜爱。  
然而，当威尔看起来如此快乐，并且终于讲到了笑话中的点睛之笔的时候，汉尼拔几乎对此毫无抵挡之力。自从杰克把他从相对安全的教室里拉出来以来，压力对于威尔而言一直如影随形。而现在，这种压力终于离开了他，他的五官比汉尼拔见过的任何时候都更加柔和而放松。在医生看来，威尔的新面貌是一种古典的英俊，让人想起波提切利*或是拉斐尔*画笔下的天使，圆圆的脸蛋，柔软的卷发和嘟着的嘴唇。如果这可以称为一种弱点的话，汉尼拔总是对生活中美好的事物总是有一种深刻的欣赏，活着的艺术也不例外。

（*波提切利，15世纪末佛罗伦萨的著名画家，欧洲文艺复兴早期佛罗伦萨画派的最后一位画家。最著名的是他的油画《春》……对，就是拔杯界著名的带着爱情滤镜的《春》）  
（*拉斐尔，意大利画家、建筑师，与列奥那多·达·芬奇和米开朗基罗合称“文艺复兴三杰”。拉斐尔所绘画的画以“秀美”著称，画作中的人物清秀。）

当他感受到来自汉尼拔的尊敬和好奇时，威尔将头歪向一边，眼睛茫然地盯着他们身后一场又一场的谋杀重演的幻象。但威尔并没有退缩，而是毫不退缩地重新体验了这一切，带上了一种新的理解的这些事件充满了他的内心。对于汉尼拔来说，看着威尔穿透他的皮肤，带着最后一块拼图在他的脑海中穿行，并最终坚定地将拼图归位，这是一件令人着迷的事情。  
当威尔迷乱的头脑终于从跌落中恢复过来的时候，他获得了一种久违的平静感。

它使威尔由内而外地散发着光芒，他的整个身心因为他一直苦苦追求的知识而焕发出光辉，他把自己逼得发疯。汉尼拔无法抑制想要触摸这种光辉的冲动，他的手伸向威尔的脸颊，尽管移情者的脸上显现出一丝微笑，但汉尼拔还是压抑着自己的幽默感。“你真的能接受吗?”汉尼拔在他继续表达之前不得不问出这个问题。他想要的东西就在眼前，近在咫尺，触手可及，他不忍心现在就把它丢掉，或者让它来攻击他。他不可能承受的起威尔地折磨。

在威尔回答之前，这是一个紧张而又安静的脆弱时刻。“是的。他温柔地说，他微微笑着，但是并不带有汉尼拔曾经设想的可能会有的焦虑感。

“为什么？我认为你的道德标准至今为止都非常明确且高要求。”汉尼拔追问，因为他不得不追问，他需要推威尔一把。这种完美太诱人了，他不能不去试探它的边界。

“我也是....自私的。”威尔简单地解释道，他试图把目光移开，语气有些腼腆，“非常，非常的自私。”

“请为我阐明你的意思。只有少数无知的人才会用这个词来形容你。”汉尼拔眉头紧锁，把他的爱人抱在怀里。威尔的眼神游离，最后才不情愿地落在汉尼拔身上。

在元素的领域，汉尼拔总是把自己看作是水。他灵活多变，适应性强，在最意想不到的时候取人性命。然而，威尔却是大气之灵，他的天性敏捷、纯洁，但会随着风向的变化而变得充满危险。在汉尼拔看来，这两种元素的结合才是掀起一场完美的风暴的秘诀。

“如果他们不杀你，或者你在被捕后幸存下来，你就会被关起来，关在一个远离一切人和事的地方，一个远离我的地方。但是无论结果如何，我都会很快地跟上你的脚步，进入棺材或是软垫覆盖的角落*。这对我们来说可不是个好结局。”威尔絮絮叨叨地说个不停，越说越快，虽然他很疲倦，但决心要一口气把他的想法都说完。“所以，是的，我很自私。我想要丝绸床单和美食。如果他们必须来自裹尸布和尸体，那就这样吧。没有人欣赏到你的幽默感，这可真是一个悲剧。”

（*大概是那种防止人撞墙自残的监狱牢房或精神病院的小房间）

“但你欣赏到了。汉尼拔咧嘴一笑，既感到高兴，又感到了一种古怪的满足。

“是的，但是我想指出的是双关语是最低级的幽默。你真得停下在晚宴时讲双关这种事了。”威尔也笑了笑，表情有点羞涩和犹豫。汉尼拔觉得威尔现在还能在他们之间感到羞涩犹豫，这一点非常的迷人。汉尼拔的拇指在移情者的脸颊上摩挲，威尔通常都在发烧的皮肤终于凉快了一次。随着精神错乱离他而去，他的疾病也离他而去，他的大脑不再通过自我烹煮来寻求答案。

“我厌倦了孤单和寂寞。”威尔叹了口气，靠下了寻求触碰，他几乎是向前倒下了，汉尼拔轻松地承受了他身体的重量，威尔压在他身上。“不管这是什么，不管我们之间有什么，请让我们一起做怪物。这是我的设计。This is my design.”

为了回答这个没有说出口的问题，汉尼拔把威尔向后推了推，一边盯着移情者一边咬住他的嘴唇，故意地狠狠地吻他，用锋利的牙齿撕扯他的下嘴唇，把它像成熟的果实一样咬开。汉尼拔的嘴里充满了自从他们见面以来就一直渴望的味道，他用他粗粝的舌头不断舔着伤口。威尔完全放任爱人的行为，他纵容着汉尼拔用舌尖沾上自己的血然后涂在嘴唇上的举动。

汉尼拔退回去，仔细观察自己的手艺，打心底里感到了愉悦。威尔现在看起来光彩照人，，他的嘴唇被猩红的血弄得又湿又粘，微微张开，好像在渴求着更多。他的身体在汉尼拔的手中柔软而驯服，充满了信任，他的双眸闪烁着不仅仅是情欲的光芒。甚至用“爱”这个词来形容它也是陈词滥调。

这是最基本的层级的理解，威尔选择留在汉尼拔的脑海里，用他的眼睛看世界。

完全的奉献。这是一种无声的承诺，是心灵的结合，是平等的相遇。

汉尼拔用他最真实的模样对威尔虔诚膜拜。

【完】


End file.
